mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Fischer vs. David Rickels
Jason Fischer came into the 160 lb catchweight fight undefeated and it was his first loss. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Rickels landed an inside kick. The crowd chanted "Let's go, Jason." Fischer blocked a high kick, they clinched. Fischer kneed the body twice and broke. Four thirty. Rickels landed an inside kick. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Fischer landed a jab, they clinched. Rickels stuffed the single there. And the trip. They broke, three thirty-five. Fischer seems faster. Rickels blocked a high kick. Rickels landed a body kick. Three fifteen. They clinched. Rickels stuffed an easy single. Three minutes as Rickels landed a counter right after eating a jab. Fischer landed a right to the body. Two thirty-five. They clinched, Rickels kneed the face and Fischer landed an uppercut and the high kick. Rickels replaced his mouthpiece. Fischer got the takedown to guard. Two minutes. Fischer landed a right hand. Rickels blocked a left elbow. One thirty-five. Fischer defended the triangle, they stood, Fischer kneed the body and landed a right. One fifteen as Fischer landed a high push kick and an uppercut. One minute. Fischer landed a jab and Rickels kneed the body. Rickels defended a single and reversed to guard. He defended a triangle. Thirty-five. Fischer worked an armbar. Rickels defended, grunting. He escaped. Fifteen as Rickels landed a left elbow. He passed to half-guard. Another pair of left elbows. The first round ended, 10-9 Fischer. The second round began. Four thirty-five. Fischer landed a spinning back fist and a high kick, wow. Fischer came forward. Four fifteen. They clinched. Four minutes remaining. They broke. Fischer landed the jab. Fischer landed a high kick, Rickels held his hands out. Fischer kneed the body, worked a double and then a single, three thirty-five as Rickels defended to the clinch. "Elbow!" Three fifteen. Rickels kneed the thigh. Rickels took the back dragging him down, wow. Three minutes left now. Rickels landed a right elbow, had mount, rights and lefts under to the ears. Two thirty-five. Fischer tried to come out the back door eating a few rights, Fischer rolled for a leglock. Two fifteen as he worked a footlock, Rickels escaped closing guard, eating a left elbow. Another. Two minutes. Rickels landed palm strikes from the bottom. Rickels worked rubber guard. One thirty-five. He lost it. Rickels lost his mouthpiece again. One fifteen as Rickels worked rubber guard. He landed a few rights. He lost rubber guard. One minute as Fischer landed left elbows, he had a knot over his left eye. Fischer had the back, Rickels stood to the clinch. Fischer jumped guard. Thirty-five. Fischer was cut bad over the left eye. Rickels worked rights to the body. Fifteen. Rickels landed double hammerfists, right hands under, he defended a single landing right and left hammerfists under, more and more big hammerfists, the second round ended. 10-9 Rickels but close. The third round began. Rickels landed a jab. Fischer landed a left hook and a right uppercut. Four thirty-five as Rickels stuffed a single to the clinch, they broke. Rickels landed a pair of lefts, good head movement from Fischer rolling the shoulders. Four fifteen as Fischer landed a body kick. Fischer stuffed a single to the clinch. Four minutes. Fischer stuffed a single, Rickels had the back, Fischer rolled down for a kimura. Rickels kept the back escaping. He landed a left and another. Three thirty-five. Rickels scrambled, Fischer landed in guard, nice. Three fifteen as Fischer landed a left elbow. Fischer landed a right to the cheek. Three minutes. Rickels kept a tight closed guard. Fischer landd a right. Rickels worked an armbar! Two thirty-five as Fischer defended, he stood on Rickels's face. He escaped! Rickels regained guard there. Two fifteen. Fischer went body-body-head with the right. He worked the can opener. Two minutes. Rickels worked palm strikes. The ref wants work. Rickels worked for a triangle. One thirty-five as Rickels landed three right elbows. Three more there. Right hands. One fifteen. A right elbow from Rickels. Another slashing one. Two more. One minute. Another elbow. Rickels reclosed guard. Fischer did the smother. Thirty-five. Fischer landed a right hand and a right elbow. Fischer defended the triangle. Fifteen. Rickels worked the rubber guard. Lost it. The crowd chanted Jason. Rickels swept, Fischer stayed on top. The third round ended, 10-9 Rickels but could go either way. 29-28 Rickels but very very close. Probably Fischer 29-28 but no hate here. Jimmy Smith says 29-28 Rickels. 30-27, 29-28, 29-28 UD for Fischer.. Wait.. for Rickels? Wow. The crowd booed throughout Rickels's interview.